User blog:Eyota/kit work
Mousebrook's adoptive kits Drizzlekit (F) *Drizzlekit is a small, silvery she-cat with curly fur and startling green-blue eyes. She has a dainty frame, small, notched ears and pale salmon-colored leathers. **Her curly fur, small ears and eye color comes from her biological mother. **Her fur colors and small size comes from her biological father. *Much like her adopted mother, Drizzlekit is reserved, shy, and definitely an introvert. She doesn't like to start conversations, but if she isn't involved in one, often feels left out and lonesome. Because of this, she often turns to her mother for help and comfort. She is, however, a very good observationalist and learns by watching and listening rather than asking questions. If she doesn't know something, she'll be fearful to ask and will often shut down and choke up. *Like her rogue father, however, she tends to hold grudges and can be a backstabber at times. If someone does her wrong, she'll remember it for life and will probably hold it against them. She has a very good memory and will not hesitate to bring the past back up. *As a kit, Drizzlekit won't talk much unless it's to her siblings or to Mousebrook. As an apprentice, however, she'll have to learn how to open up to others and will become especially close to her new mentor. *She is very interested in herbs. Cobrakit (M) *Cobrakit is a large, curly-furred, black tom with dark brown patches and blazing green eyes. He has one missing ear and pale salmon-colored leathers. **His curly fur, fur color and large size comes from his biological mother. **His eye color comes from his biological father. **He is named after Mousebrook's sister, Snakesnap. *Unlike Mousebrook and Drizzlekit, Cobrakit is self-confident, outgoing, and a bubble of energy. He can be snarky, uncooperative and very stubborn at times; very suiting for his name. He often doesn't hold back his opinions and thoughts, which can sometimes get him into trouble. He will, however, hold his tongue around his family and is very overprotective of all of them. He is especially close to his sister and would do anything for her. *Like his rogue mother, he is quite large and because of this will outgrow his adoptive mother and his sister before he's even a warrior. He will be an excellent fighter, but will have trouble being quiet while hunting. *As a kit, Cobrakit will be outgoing, snarky, and will have a bad attitude to those outside of his family. He will be interested in his mother's history and the other Clans, and will resent himself for the fact that he is a rogue after he finds out what rogues did to his adoptive grandmother, Ashenbrook. When he grows up, he will likely dislike rogues and will try to prove himself as a Clancat as much as he possibly can, and will grow out of being so snarky. Squirrelscramble's adopted son Scorpionkit *Scorpionkit is a stout ginger tom with two white paws and bright green eyes. He has an overbite and a broken tail. **His size and ginger fur comes from his biological mother. **His overbite, white paws and green eyes come from his biological father. *Even though Squirrelscramble is not his biological father, the two are very much alike. Scorpionkit is goofy, fun-loving, and uses the same slang that his father does- for example, 'Thundergang' instead of 'ThunderClan' and saying 'dude, man, 'asuh' and 'solid' a lot. He isn't offended very easily and doesn't take anything too seriously. He's very blunt and honest, and because of this can often come across as rude. *He's self-conscious of his overbite and his broken tail, and can get embarrassed because of these things pretty easily. *In battle, he fights a lot like his father- with headbutts and no plan going into it. *He's an excellent climber and his favorite prey aren't prey at all- they're scorpions! *As a kit, Scorpionkit will be curious, outgoing, and friendly. He will stand up for others and himself, and isn't afraid to take one for the team. He's an excellent crafter and often tries to help his father make things, since Squirrelscramble isn't too good at it himself. Category:Blog posts